A Wukong Family Vacation
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: The Wukong family decides to learn more about each other in Paris. ONE-SHOT!


**I'VE ALWAYS IMAGINED FAUNUS TO BE** **INCESTUOUS! ROGER'S POV**

My name is Roger Wukong and it was my senior year at Keene High School in Keene, New Hampshire and it was coming to an end. I had never spent any time with any girls – I was too damn shy. And also I though me being a faunus didn't help. I knew I had a few things going for me but they weren't really all that obvious.

The first was my brain – I had been straight A from the minute I started getting grades, and was on the way to graduate with a perfect average. I had knocked the SATs out of the park, missing a perfect score by 5 lousy points! But those were enough that I had a bunch of schools anxious to recruit me. It looked like Harvard on a full scholarship was in my pocket. I was smart but, in the realm of the insecurities around talking to girls, it didn't do shit for me.

I was in pretty good shape, since I had been swimming competitively since junior high. Butterfly, backstroke, and the medley were mine – I was state champion in all three, but again, what good did it do? The cheerleaders don't go to the pool – bad for their hair or something. There was one other thing, but I had no idea how to make it work for me. I'd be lying if I said me being a grouper faunus didn't give me an advantage.

I had a big cock. I didn't think much of it before I joined the swim teams, but as I found out through simple observation, I was packing some serious dick! I'm twelve inches long when I get hard, and two inches across. As long as it didn't get hard, I could manage to wear a speedo for competitions by keeping seated, or keeping a towel around my waist. I'd learned that male faunus are generally very hung and I mean really hung! I'd wear something until the very last minute, then shrug it off, get on the blocks and go. While on the one hand I was pretty proud of the size difference between me and damn near every other guy (I was only male faunus in school), I was a little embarrassed by it as well.

I was, a brilliant nerd with a big dick and a socially inept kid. I had fish gills on my face and a grouper tail on my bottom. I'd resolved to go through life like that, and had pretty much talked myself into just being the brainy guy who lives a monastic life until my older sister Hortense saved me. She was a squirrel faunus who attended a private school where faunus were more numerous. She graduated high school as I was getting started, and left just before my growth spurt – all of them. She had been in France, attending the Sorbonne and graduated just as my senior year ended. We – Mom, Dad and I – flew there for the ceremony and a week's vacation where she showed us around and we helped her pack to come home. INn case you were wondering mom is a cat faunus named Blake and dad is a monkey faunus named Sun.

We stayed at her apartment to save some money. Mom and Dad had her roommate's room, she had her bedroom, and I got the couch. I didn't mind at all. After all, I was in Paris and it was so very cool. One morning I slept late, and when I woke up, I didn't hear anyone in the apartment. Mom and Dad's door was open. I figured I'd use the time to take a shower. Thinking I was alone, I left the door open. I had cleaned up, and recalling the show we'd been to at the Follies Bergere, I was soon erect and naturally, playing with myself.

"Holy shit, Roger! That is the biggest cock I've ever seen!" My sister stood in the doorway to the bathroom, in a robe, and was staring at my cock. I didn't know what to do, so I kept playing with it - it felt too good. If she was going to have a problem with it, she'd tell me.

"Uh, yeah, it's bigger than all the guys on my swim team." I kept stroking it, wondering what would happen next.

"That must look incredible in those speedos. I bet you have to fight off the girls." Her eyes were still staring at it.

"Actually, no. I kinda keep it hidden. I mean, I don't want to show it off or anything."

"How do you hide that monster? WHY would you hide it? Wait - I bet you're still a virgin. Am I right?"

I nodded, sheepishly.

"Well, little brother, it's time to deal with that." With that she shrugged out of her robe and began to move into the shower with me. It was my turn to stare. When she'd left, I hadn't been interested in women, so the sight of her was a shock. First of all, she had one of those figures you see in magazines. Her tits were the size of large melons, and her nipples stood out like, well, like nipples. (What can I say – I struggled at the time). Then I noticed there were no tan marks on her boobs. When I looked further, where I expected to see hair there was nothing but flesh, and there too, no tan lines. In addition, she had those cute little whiskers and that lovely squirrel tail. Her ears above her head also resembled a squirrel's, just like mom's cat ears.

Look, I knew what women looked like, From magazines and from websites. This was literally the first time I had a live naked, woman close to me – and it was my older sister! Not only that, she was making the moves on me! Come to think of it, I've never really seen a live naked faunus before. All the other women were humans. It's such a shame we live in this society.

I put my hands on her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "Wait. We're brother and sister. We aren't supposed to do things like this. It's wrong, isn't it?"

"Little brother, I'm on the pill. The whole incest thing is to prevent inbreeding and birth defects. You're now a grown man with an extraordinary advantage over most men including most faunus men, and you haven't a clue how to make use of it. I haven't been a virgin since the week after I arrived in France. Here, we glory in love and romance – and we enjoy sex, whether human or faunus. I am going to do my duty as your sister and teach you how to give your gift to the women back home. And if I have to let you screw my brains out, well, I'll suffer. I'll take one for the team. Use whatever metaphor you want – but the size of your dick has me horny and wet and life is short. Do you really have a problem with any of that?"

"No. Not really. I think I should, but I really don't."

"Good, because I definitely don't. Not when I have the chance to take on a monster like your cock."

She turned off the shower, then took my hands off my cock, placed them on her boobs and put hers on my now aching member.

"I have to ask – do you have ANY experience with women? Don't be ashamed – I just need to know."

"Ah, no. Not unless you count Rosy Palm and the five fingers."

"Oh my god. An absolute virgin! I thought they were a myth! I'm teasing, bro. Go ahead and use your hands to explore my body. I like my boobs stroked. I like my nipples caressed and then squeezed. Use your imagination. Let it run wild. If I don't like what you do, I'll tell you. And while you're playing with my body, I am going to play with yours. I can't believe how big your cock is! Every one of my girl friends is going to want some of it before we leave. You might enjoy that, you think?"

I was grinning like an idiot, visions of naked women dancing before my eyes. "I suppose I can take one for the team. If you can." We both laughed. Then she began to play with my cock and I could barely breathe! Until it happens, you don't really appreciate the difference between your hand and another's. As she stroked me, I played with her boobs. Her reaction seemed to say I was doing it right.

"Okay, play with my pussy! I know you want to. I want you to. And grab my tail!" And I moved a hand there to the alien world of a woman's sex. I was watching her face as I explored her cunt, and when I slipped a finger in it, I could see it was good. When I went to add another finger, she adjusted her stance to spread her legs wider, and thrust her pelvis forward. I was about to add a third finger when she shifted her hands and suddenly, I was caught up in some very new sensations! I also grabbed her bushy tail. She screamed like a squirrel chirping. From the moment I was a child I knew that we faunus are different. We're part animal and the humans often give us crap for it but somehow our animal biology makes us stronger in a number of fields and sex was no different. I just learned that a lot of human male porn stars are actually faunus using make up and Dust to cover their tails and ears. Well I will never get rid of my tail or gills. I'm very proud to be a Faunus!

"I'm going to come." I said and the I did. Five or six jets of sticky white come shot out of my cock, over hands and she continued to rub it into the skin. Surprisingly, my dick stayed hard – that had never happened before! Usually, I came and that was it. This time, under her influence, I was as hard as ever.

"Oooh, little brother! Look at you! All that come, and your still hard as a rock. I guess that means you can fuck me silly and we won't have to worry about and premature accidents."

She continued to make magic movements on my rod and she pulled me out of the bathroom to her bedroom. She closed the door behind us, and then dropped to her knees.

"I think we need to clean you up a little before we go further." And then, like out of a fucking porn movie, she began to lick my dick like a lollipop! It was like a wet dream come true! I watched her lick the come off her hands and off my dick, smiling and humming throughout. She also grabbed my tail, making even more tingly.

She stopped and stood up, then moved to her bed. She lay back and spread her legs wide – the gates of heaven were in front of me! I simply stared until she spoke.

"Roger! Wake up. If you want to really get a reputation with the ladies, you want to learn how to eat pussy. Become a cunning linguist. Now's your chance, get over here and use your mouth on my cunt. It wants you to. I want you to."

I needed no further urging. I tried to recall all the porn "how to eat pussy" articles I had read. I began by teasing her. I kissed around the lips. I kissed and licked the insides of her thighs. Then I began to take her pussy lips between mine and apply tongue. I continued yanking her tail. The sounds of encouragement and appreciation let me know I was on the right track. I stopped to inhale the aroma – it was heavenly. As I got more aggressive with my mouth and tongue, I inserted a finger inside her. The response to that led me to add two more, and I remembered an article about the g-spot, so I turned my palm up and worked the upper side of her hole – that was very appreciated!

And finally, I continued to finger her and fastened my mouth on what I had figured out was her clit – mostly by the reaction of her body. At some point she grabbed my head to stop me.

"Are you sure you've never been with a woman? I've had married men who couldn't do half of what you're doing. Don't stop! You're going to make me come, and you want to feel it when I do." She let go of my head and I went back to what I had been doing. I felt her tense up, and then the dam broke. Her cunt was spasming. Her hips were jerking, she began to moan, and then shriek. It was amazing! I just kept doing what I had been doing, until finally she stopped me!

"Oh. I can't take that any more. Now it's time for you to lose your virginity. In my pussy! I want that big fat fish cock of yours to know what heaven feels like! Fuck me, little brother!"

What could I do? I shifted on the bed and brought my dick head up to her pussy. I rubbed in up and down between her outer lips, and then pressed it forward and felt it begin to sink into her. She was right – it was heaven! Hot. Wet. Tight. Slippery. Alive. And I just kept going deeper and deeper until I was all the way in, my balls jammed up to her ass. I just wanted to stay there and glory in the feeling. But that wasn't going to happen.

"Don't just leave it there, pull it back and push it forwards. It's called fucking! I can't believe how stretched out your dick is making me feel. Now you need to pick up the pace and pump me full of you. Go ahead. It won't break. It's built to give birth – so it's way tougher than those big balls of yours! C'mon, Roger, fuck me hard with your big dick, Dick." We broke up laughing at that. But I took her instruction and began to use my hips. I would pull back and shove forward. At the same time her hips went the other way. She used her tail and pulled me in closer. I don't know how long it took, but I know she had multiple orgasms, and then suddenly I couldn't keep my rhythm – I was losing control.

"That's it, Roger. Let it go. Come on, fill me with your come. Pump me full, baby brother! Let it go! Yes, Yes, Yes."

"YES!" I shouted as I felt my balls let loose. I pushed as deep into her as I could go and felt my come fill her and surround the head of my cock. The sensations were unbelievable! When the last spurt left me, I collapsed on top of her. Sweat was pouring off both of us. She then wrapped her tail around me.

"How was it, Roger?"

"You have to ask? It was amazing. Glorious. Better than I imagined. Beat the crap out of sliced bread!" She punched my arm.

"And how was it for you?" I asked.

"Amazing. Glorious. Beyond imagining. Although, compared to sliced bread, I don't know...are you fucking kidding me? If you don't get a girlfriend, I'm probably going to want you to fuck me every day! That big cock is beyond description. Once the word gets out, you are going to have your choice of women. You know how they say "size doesn't matter?" That's bullshit! It gets said to appease the majority of men. It's not just the length – it's the girth of it! You've reached places in me I didn't know I had! You have something every woman wants – and those who claim they don't are just plain chicken!"

"Really? You're not kidding me?"

"Little brother – hmmm, maybe we need to find another term, because you are NOT little – when it comes to my pussy and what I've put into it, I don't kid around. Your cock is a monster and I can't wait to get more of it! But we better get up and make it orderly. Mom and Dad will be back in an hour or so. Mmmm, does Mom know how big you are?"

"Uh, not that I know of. I've kept very private at home."

"Hmmm. Interesting. Anyway, slowly take it out of me. It still fills me up and you aren't hard anymore! It's every girl's wet dream, I'm telling you!" We pulled apart and she surprised me by once again using her mouth to clean me up. A virgin no longer!

When Mom and Dad came back, I thought we were pretty convincing as brother and sister, teasing one another. We then spent the rest of the day traipsing through the city of light. After one of those incredible French dinners, we all made it home. Mom and Dad headed off to bed and Hortense and I sat down to talk. We were reviewing the meal we had consumed, when noise started coming from our parent's room. We looked at one another and grinned!

"Wow! I don't recall the last time I heard them fucking!" I said.

"Well that could just be because you were busy playing with yourself, you know." I shrugged, sheepishly.

"Probably."

"Before I left, I know Mom and Dad were swingers – are they still? Do you know?"

"Them? Swingers? Like screwing other people? Really?"

"Yes, dummy. We talked about it before I went abroad. I mean, they had no choice but to tell me since I came home early one weekend and the house was full of people, humans and faunus, fucking and sucking. I watched Mom take on two guys at once – and neither of them was Dad. And Dad – well, let's just say that your big cock wasn't an accident. He's pretty colossal too!"

"Are you serious? What did you do? I mean, did you know the other people?"

"Oh, yeah, I knew most of them. Those that noticed me nodded, or waved if they could and then continued with whatever they were doing. It was so close to when I left that I hadn't encountered any of them socially afterwards. I guess I better be prepared for that when I get back there."

"I can't believe it! Mom? A swinger? That's so amazing. Can I tell you something? It's kinda private and I've never told anyone."

"Let me guess – you've fantasized about screwing Mom. Am I right?" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, but, I never, I mean..." I stammered.

"EVERY guy I know has fantasies about his mother if she's at all good looking. In some cases, even if she isn't. And face it, Mom's still a babe. Did you notice some of the looks she got as we were out and about? She's still got it! And I think that's part of why they ran into the bedroom. And they didn't care that she was a faunus, she was still hot. I know when I've had a day where I know men are thinking of sex with me, I wind up running down the batteries in all my vibrators. There's something about being desired like that that makes most women wet and weak at the knees."

"So, tell me, did you ever think about doing it with Dad?"

She blushed.

"You did! That makes me feel a bit better. Tell me, who is bigger – me or him?"

"Hey, it was four years ago and I didn't get my hands on him, but I do he's bigger than you. Given that, I don't need to indulge my Daddy fantasy. I have the prodigal son!"

At that moment a particularly loud moaning came from their bedroom. We broke up laughing, and called it a night. We turned out the lights, and I got comfortable on the couch for the night. I started dreaming, and it was particularly vivid. I dreamed I had a mouth fastened to my cock – and woke up to find that I did! In the dark, my sister had come out and slid under the sheet. She was slobbering all over my cock.

"What are you doing" I whispered. She stopped and giggled.

"What do you think I was doing? Idiot!" We both laughed.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to have you in me and I decided I didn't have to think about it." With that she moved up from my dick to face me, and then lowered herself onto me. Again, I was enveloped with those incredible sensations of wet, warm, sticky, slippery – all the things that pussy is. I put my arms behind my head and just lay back.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to sleep. You are the one who wants my cock, so I'm just going to lie back and enjoy it. Go ahead and fuck yourself with it. It's amazing to watch!"

And she went to town, like a woman possessed. She was lifting herself up and then slamming down on my dick, impaling herself on it, And watching her as she did it was amazing. It's what I loved to watch when I jerked off – the faces of women experiencing sexual pleasure. I loved to watch them lose control. To see them get taken over by their body's sensations. And when I saw my sister begin to orgasm, it was incredible! She just kept riding her orgasm to the next one and the next one. I just tensed my dick and let her fill herself with it.

Eventually, she stopped. My dick was still as hard as it was, and it was deeply embedded in her. Her cunt was pulsating. I felt it squeezing and twitching. I didn't need to do anything – I didn't need to come. I was just amazed at how it had affected her. As she lay there, I heard a noise and turned towards the hallway. One of my parents was there – I couldn't make out who at first, but then I realized it was Mom. She was naked and her hands were busy on her body, at her boobs and her pussy. Mom was playing with herself, watching us. This was unbelievable.

"Look" I whispered to my sister.

She gasped as she caught sight of our audience. But that was all, because in a moment Mom was gone.

"I wonder how much she saw." I said.

"Enough to know we weren't playing Monopoly, I know that. I told her I got a glimpse of your cock and that it was really big. But I hadn't said we were fucking. Oh well, the cat's out of the bag – we'll have to see what happens in the morning. I have never come so much or so hard. I don't have the strength to go back to bed. Move over. I'm staying here and we'll just have to deal with this in the morning."

Morning came. And when my sister sucked my morning wood, I came too. Of course, she demanded equal time so I went down on her and managed to bring her to a rather robust climax. Somehow her tail made it even more hot. At that point we got up. I went to the bathroom to shower, and she slipped back into her room to keep up the innocent impression she was hoping to show.

After the shower I was in the bathroom, a towel around my waist as I brushed my teeth and shaved. The normal morning stuff, but I was also revisiting all that had happened last night, and I was once again erect. At least I knew how I could resolve that, and I dropped the towel and turned around as the door opened. To my surprise, however, it wasn't her – it was my mother Blake. And what really took me by surprise was her staring at my cock. Which of course wouldn't go down. But maybe that wasn't a bad thing...

"Roger, you are a well-hung young man!"

"Um, thanks, Mom. I guess you fed me right or something." I tried for the joke, but her she didn't seem to hear it as she moved closer. Her eyes were still rooted to my pole. I noticed that her nipples were attempting to poke holes in her blouse; she was absent-mindedly caressing one of them. Then her other hand reached out and lightly touched my cock. I almost came right then and there!

"Oh, yes, that is one of the biggest cocks I've seen. It feels so strong and masculine. I guess my boy has grown – your cock certainly has! It's not as big as your father's but it's still a massive sausage. His aches when it gets hard – is yours aching right now? Does it need some attention and affection?" Maybe what Hortense had said about them being swingers was real. Time to find out.

"Yes, mom, it aches terribly when it gets so hard. I don't know what to do to make it feel alright. Can you help me?" I tried to feign innocence.

Her second hand left her breasts and joined the one already stroking me. With both hands fastened around my hardon, she began to stroke me in the most sensuous manner imagined. It took my breath away, and I began to get weak in the knees.

"Well, I certainly know what can be done." Then she looked me in the eyes. "And, as long as you are willing to keep this between us – for now – then it will give me great pleasure to give you pleasure. There's nothing more rewarding for a mother than to take away her son's discomforts." The she grinned, from ear to ear. "I think it's time to make ours a very unique mother-son relationship. Don't you?"

"I'm in your hands." I said, grinning at her. "Or I could be in your mouth..."

She dropped to her knees and brought her lips up to the head of my cock. "Yes. You could be. You will be. And you will be elsewhere as well. Did you know your mother is a cumslut? That your father and I have been wondering about what might happen between us? It seems he'd seen you in the locker room at those swim meets, and you impressed him with your size. He actually got even more aroused– you gave him a lot of pride! I was so amazed when he told me how big you'd become – I lost it! And now, like this, he was right to be proud. You've got a cock to die for!"

With that, she opened her mouth and sucked in the head and another four inches right away. It was all I could do to keep from shooting my load immediately. This was incredible – first my sister and now my mother. I vaguely wondered if I should be troubled by it all, but then she took me even deeper into her throat and I stopped thinking. I leaned back against the sink and thrust my hips forward, closing my eyes and giving in to the sensations of her warm mouth enveloping me.

"Damn" said a voice from the doorway. A male voice. One I'd been hearing all my life – my father. I opened my eyes to see him staring at the sight in front of him. His wife – my mother – on her knees and sucking the cock of her son. His son. Then he looked at me, and broke into a leering grin.

"She' s the best cocksucker you'll ever meet. Let her have it, Roger."

My mind was blown! But my cock listened and I started shooting my cum into her mouth. She swallowed it all and kept sucking me until there was nothing left. The she let it go from her mouth with a "pop" and licked her lips.

"Oh, that was good. He reminds me of how you were when we first met. Smaller, of course." She said, turning to dad. He helped her up off her knees and took her in his arms.

"I so love watching you give head. You are such a slut!"

"I can tell by the bulge in your pants. I think its time we all got comfortable and talked, don't you? Let me get comfortable, and you get Hortense." She began to unbutton her blouse and soon she was as naked as I was. She had an even more curvaceous body than Hortense and even larger boobs. Her cat ears and tail made her very cute. Not to mention her long raven hair. Dad went to get my sister and mom took me by the hand and guided me into the living room. We were sitting together, naked as jaybirds, when Dad came in with Hortense in tow. She stopped in her tracks to see us both. Then, looking over at Dad, she did something to the nightgown she was wearing and it fell to the floor. That left only Dad clothed, and he quickly got the hint. Dad's body is something out of legend! Fitness stars weren't this magnificent. He had 2 very thick pecs, an eight pack that looked like it was carved from diamond and his biceps were swole. Now he didn't look like those bodybuilding freaks just the right amount of sinew. And his back was so cavernous it made the Grand Canyon look like a bunch of clay. And his ass. Boy if they sold my dad's ass, it would've made a million in less than 2 hours. God I don't think I've ever seen a better example of man's ass. Large and beefy, it truly put mine to shame. And his tail gave it the perfect finish. But perhaps the greatest part of my father's body was his cock. Now I see what mom and Hortense meant. It was truly a giant! I knew I was huge but Dad gave new definition to the word. By my estimates it was 15 inches and thicker than a Soda can. Like father like son I guess. And he was 6'0, the perfect height of a man. I was 5'10, Mom was 5'6 while Hortense was 5'5. Now the whole family was naked and in various states of arousal in my older sister's apartment in Paris.

This was turning out to be an amazing vacation!

Hortense seemed to be in shock. In the light of day, her body was something to see. She was curvy – that's kinda the best I can say. I guess she would say she was heavy or fat, but to me she was simply a beautiful woman with great curves. We just kept looking at each other and until Mom started to giggle. Hortense joined her, and soon the four of us were howling with laughter! We must have laughed for five minutes. And then it got silent. We faunus sure have strong lungs.

Hortense was the first to speak. "Well, Mom, isn't he everything I told you? I got up last night and found her in the kitchen. I told her all about what happened, Roger. We thought she'd be upset – well, that wasn't exactly the case. It was no accident that she found you in the bathroom this morning."

"You were right. He is huge! Just shy of your Dad, is he?"

"Yep. Just shy." said Dad.

Hortense turned to him and looked at the cock sticking out of his lap.

"You're right. All these years and I never noticed. I guess I'll have to try to make up for that somehow." As she finished speaking, she bent over and took him in her mouth. He let out a satisfied groan.

"Damn, Blake, she's got your mouth! Suck it, girl!" Mom and I watched, enraptured, as my sister began to suck Dad's cock in earnest. I could already see that she was having a bit trouble trying to take his monster. Soon I felt Mom's hand on mine, and I returned the favor, slipping two fingers into her very wet pussy.

Dad let out a moan and thrust his hips forward – it was obvious that he was cumming. To her credit, Hortense just continued to suck, swallowing everything he gave her. When she finally finished, she sat up and licked her lips!

"Wow, I'm a daddy-sucker. We need to turn you into a real live mother-fucker soon, Roger!"

"Real soon." said my mother, obviously feeling something motivational. "But before we do, I think we better talk. At least a little bit. Talk to them, Sun."

"Are you kidding me? After that blowjob I can barely keep my eyes open. She's as good as you are, Blake. You start, and I'll eventually join in."

"Okay. I'm not sure what you two know, but your Dad and I are not your average suburban faunus couple. Oh, we may give the appearance, but we've been in the life style for fifteen years." When I looked puzzled, Mom had more to say. "In the lifestyle is how we say we are swingers. I don't know if there's some more modern term, but basically, we've been having sex with other people for many years. So those vacations we took where we left you guys with your grandparents? We did things like go to resorts, or took cruises with other like-minded people."

"How did you guys get started?" asked Hortense.

"I have to confess that it was my idea." said Mom. "A few of the women I worked with talked about how much they really enjoyed sex with well-endowed men. They said that when they fucked guys who were really hung, the sex was somehow better. And that got me curious."

"And you should know that when your Mom gets curious, she doesn't shut up about it. Well, one night when were in bed she started telling me about that conversation, and wondering out loud. I don't think I'd ever been that hard before! She noticed, and we began to discuss what had been our private sex fantasies. I thought I had a dirty mind? Your mom could fill up the entirety of Pornhub with the things she was thinking about!"

"Like what?" I asked, looking at my Mom in a whole new way – like she was a sex-starved slut, actually.

"Oh, I wondered about big cocks. Big black cocks. Gang bangs. I would tell your Dad what I imagined and he would love it. Then he started adding things. Like showing off in public, lesbian sex, gay sex, bondage. We would invent things to tell each other and our sex life grew pretty hot. And let me tell you kids. Us faunus are well known for our sex drives and diversity in sexuality."

"Then one of my clients let me know he and his wife were swingers. When I told Blake, she suggested we invite them over and just ask them questions. As it turned out, she had more in mind than just conversation. That began our adventures."

"Yes, I'll admit I was very eager to have them over, and I was secretly hoping we'd do more than talk. Didn't take much for them to respond, and it was the first night of many with them."

"Do we know them?" asked Hortense.

"Oh yes, but I don't have their permission – yet – so I going to leave you guessing. When I talk to them, I'll see if they are okay with letting you know."

"Well, after you tell them about our family ties, I'm sure they'll be interested." said Hortense with a grin. "That is, once we've gone beyond the foreplay."

"Well. That brings up a sensitive subject. Both of you are legally adults. There's nothing illegal about this. But there are social norms. This is incest. Not everyone can tolerate it – there's too much of a tie in to child abuse for a lot of people. I'm not sure who I can tell. And telling the wrong people may mess up some relationships. Dad and I have fucked all kinds of people – we do it to express physical love and emotional love. I'm just not sure that people you socialize with will be able to deal with it."

"Well," I said, "I think we'll just have to deal with that when it happens. All I know is that any of the guys I hang with would think I was nuts if I they heard I was sitting on a couch with a hot bodied, over-sexed naked cat cougar and didn't want to fuck her silly."

"And my girlfriends are always telling me about how good it is with older men. I may be partial to bigger men, but there's something special about a mature fatherly figure type of guy that reminds me of my dad that vibrates my internal motors. I'll cope with their reactions. Right now, Daddy, I intend to screw your brains out and make Mom insanely jealous! Because let me tell you. You definitely have the biggest cock I've ever seen!"

"If I had a dollar for all the people who told me that." Dad said chuckling.

She moved onto his lap, threw her arms around his neck and locked lips. I took my cue and turned to Mom. I moved into her arms and we were soon embracing and kissing. My hands found her boobs and those amazing nipples. They were actually more firm than Hortense's, and I just loved how they felt. Soon I fastened my lips around a nipple and began to love it orally.

"Oooh. This is so much better than nursing you!"

I heard noises from Dad and Hortense that suggested things were progressing rapidly. I put my attention back on what I had in hand, and made sure to keep reaching for more. As I sucked her other nipple into my mouth, I let a hand move into her lap and found her thrusting her hips to meet it. I started to light stroke her cunt lips and felt her hand grab mine and press it hard into them. We then grabbed each other's tails. I adjusted my thinking and drove three fingers up into her as my thumb found her clit. The exhalation of breath and the moan of passion suggested I'd done good.

I felt her hand on my cock, and soon she was shifting position until she was on her back with her legs spread. She damn near pulled my dick off to get me between her legs and then she pulled me into her. I just remember that I had never been harder and sinking into her depths was like I was immersed in boiling hot lava. There was no resistance, no getting used to my size (unless you're Dad of course)– once in between her lips I sank into her cunt like it was bottomless.

"Oh yes, Roger. Fuck me. Fuck your mother. Give me that big fat cock. Fuck me hard with it. Show Daddy how you can fuck me. Show your sister what a mother fucker you are. Don't be gentle! Fuck me!" I turned to look across the room to see Hortense on her hands and knees, and Dad at her rear, obviously deep inside her. They were both looking at us at the same time. It was so insane! And so incredibly exciting at the same time.

"C'mon, Daddy, fuck my pussy! Fuck it hard. Show Mommy what a slut she has for a daughter."

That's about all the dialogue I remember. What I do remember is shrieks and screams from both Mom and Hortense, and grunts and groans from me and Dad. As well as the noises that bodies make slamming into each other. I wasn't in any danger of cumming prematurely – all the sex in the past twenty-four hours decrease my sensitivity. Instead, I became a fucking machine in Mom's cunt. And to her credit, she starting cumming after about five minutes and it seemed to be non-stop from that point on. She was the one who stopped us at some point. I was still hard and ready to keep going, but evidently there is such a thing as too much of a good thing. I just filled her cunt and held still, and we watched the other pair in the room.

Dad seemed to have as much stamina as I did (maybe even more). He pumped his cock in and out of Hortense at a good pace, and we watched her face as she was hit with wave after wave of orgasm.

"Do you think it's genetic?" I asked.

"What's that?" Replied Mom.

"The ability to have multiple orgasms."

"I don't know. Lots of our friends have them – especially when they are with your Dad. He always leaves them happy. Like you do. So maybe there's some genetic component."

"You said you've had lesbian sex?"

"Yes, your mother is an absolute fuck toy. How does that make you feel?"

"I don't think I can get any harder! Unless it was watching your eat Hortense's pussy..."

"Oooh, what a grand, dirty idea! I can give you and your Dad some real pointers on how to eat at the Y. But you are going to have to be willing to get intimate with him, if that happens. He's also had lots of gay sex"

I thought about it as I watched him continue to pump into Hortense's cunt. "If you can do it, then I can. Hortense seems to think I did a pretty good job, earlier."

"Good! Then we'll see how we can make you better at it. Nothing makers a woman happier than a man who enjoys eating pussy. Nothing, of course, except a big cock attached to that man. Especially if that man is a faunus" She grinned and flicked her hips up at me. I grinned back.

Our attention shifted back to Hortense and Dad as they both began to sound like they were getting close. Then I watched Hortense's eyes roll back in her head as her orgasm began, follow by Dad obviously unloading deep inside her. They collapsed forward. Mom and I applauded and she pushed me off her. She sat me straight up on the couch, and then helped Dad to his feet.

"You boys watch closely now." She rolled Hortense onto her back and spread her legs wide.

"No better time to eat pussy than after someone's come in it."

Hortense's eyes shot open at that and she looked down her body to see Mom draw close to her groin. Then she extended her tongue and began to lick Hortense's pussy like an ice cream cone – at first. But soon she was tongue fucking her and Hortense orgasmed again.

Mom kept up her actions at Hortense's cunt partially because Hortense had grabber her head and was holding her there. Eventually she pushed her back. Mom grabbed her tail and Hortense grabbed mom's cat ears.

"I need to catch my breath. Damn, you know how to eat pussy, Mom!"

"I should. I've had lots of practice. And I enjoy it."

"Well turn around and let me return the favor – I enjoy it as well."

Mom moved herself around so her pussy was above Hortense's face and her mouth was still at Hortense's pussy, just upside down from how it was. Then they both bent to their tasks. Dad and I sat there. We were now both hard and I noticed he was playing with his cock as I rubbed mine. I spoke up.

"Dad, can I give you a hand?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. I wanted to see what the women were raving about." We were soon stroking each other's meat. I found it interesting – the feel of another cock in my hand was both familiar and different. My hands barely circumferenced the girth. I took my time, and so did Dad. It was kind of casual, since our attention was riveted on Mom and Hortense. And damn if they weren't attached to each other's pussies, slurping and licking. They seemed a perfect fit, and when they both started cumming I felt Dad's hand tighten on my dick. I noticed that I was holding his hardon tightly as well.

Mom was the first to speak.

"Hortense, we have to watch – it's their turn to put on a show for us! It's only fair, right?"

Hortense's reply was somewhat muffled, but she seemed to agree. They untangled and sat back, arms around each other, watching us closely. Mom looked at Dad and nodded, and suddenly I felt his mouth on my cock. I froze for a minute, and then remembered Mom's comments. I decided to just go with it. What was weird was that Dad was an even better cock sucker than Mom or Hortense. They noticed the expression on my face.

"Damn, Dad's no novice at this, is he? Go Dad! Take it all!"

"Oh, he likes it, all right. You Dad is a very accomplished cock-sucker. I've watched him deepthroat guys as big as you. Just like no man can eat pussy like a woman, no woman can suck cock like a man. Some come close – but same-sex sex is like having sex with yourself only much better. Don't you think?"

"Well, if you're any example, I'd have to agree. You found places no one else has!"

"Thank you. Now hush up and let's watch them." I watched them hold each other and just surrendered to the feelings Dad was providing my cock. He was actually swallowing the whole thing, and he managed to lick my balls a few times. And despite all the sex of the past day I felt myself about to come.

"Dad, I'm gonna cum." When he just continued to bob his head, I figured that was his response and I let loose. He pressed his head into my stomach as my cock pumped jet after jet down his throat. The women giggled and clapped. I nearly passed out and grew soft as he pulled off me.

Mom stood up and high-fived Dad, then bent over kissed him deeply.

"Um, I'm not sure I'm up to that." I said.

"No problem. We'll get to it eventually. There's much more to get to, and we can take our time." Dad replied. I was a bit relieved.

And then we all pretty much dropped off to sleep – at least to nap.

The rest of our time in Paris at my sister's was an amazing adventure. We went out to clubs and restaurants, but Dad paired with Hortense, and I was with Mom. No one knew we were a family – we were an older man and younger girl, and an older woman with a young stud at her side. We laughed, danced, ate, drank, and danced some more. And of course, our hands were all over each other – and no one objected. When the evenings were done, we went back to Hortense's and essentially swapped partners. I did eventually suck Dad's cock. And let me tell you I nearly broke my jaw. And there was one evening were Mom and Hortense strapped on dildos and fucked us both! It was different. Interesting. Not something I would go looking for, but certainly something I could handle. At one point Dad even fucked my ass and I got to feel what it was like to have him cum inside me. Turns out Hortense also like anal – although before I could fuck her ass, Dad had to loosen her up. Mom filmed the whole thing and watching it afterwards together made any other home movies obsolete!

Soon enough, our vacation – and Hortense's residency in Paris – came to an end. We packed up the things she'd be keeping and shipped them. The last twenty-four hours before we were flying was spent in her apartment, naked and in bed. We played truth or dare. Mom and Dad told stories about their swinging adventures. Hortense told about her time in the Paris sex scene. I just listened, having nothing to offer. We tried to come up with how we would handle the whole thing when we got back to New Hampshire, but the best we could do was to promise to be open to anything and everything.

When we landed, we had a new family and an unclear future. We got introduced to Mom and Dad's swinging lifestyle and discovered that man of our "aunts" and "uncles" were really sex partners in disguise. But that's another story. Another time.

 **THE END.**


End file.
